In the automotive industry there is an increased tendency to make use of locking features, such as but not limited to clips and snap-fits in the assembly of car parts. This tendency is driven by the need for easier and faster assemblies to reduce takt times of producing cars and the fact that such fasteners contain the inherent advantage that they are product specific and thus guaranty an after-sales network for repairs. The consequence is that, with regard to testing and quality control of automotive parts, these connection means should be taken into account in order to simulate as much as possible the real assembly situation.
Measurement of a production part without taking into account the connection means implies that the measurement is not exactly representative of the part in its envisaged final position, after assembly. Moreover, with irregular shaped plastic parts, which deform easily and are often difficult to fix properly, measurements are often inaccurate and irreproducible.
While quality control is of high importance in production lines, the quality control for these connection means themselves is at present, inexistent or unsatisfactory. Indeed, in current assembly processes the quality control of snap-fit connection means takes place when the car part is placed in its final assembly position. However, not only is the removal of parts which are unsatisfactory from the final assembly labor-intensive, but testing further down in the production line does not allow rapid correction in production.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for improved fixtures and/or locators for quality control of production parts. Quality control procedures should be relatively inexpensive, without generating sizable quantities of waste, and should require a limited amount of time. It is accordingly one of the aims of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.